runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadly East
|items= *15 bamboo stalks *Hammer *Spiked boots |kills= }} Walkthrough Travel to the eastern capital of Ganpon (either by walking, charter ship or teleport). Once there head to the large place complex in the southwest of the city. The guards at the entrance will only let you pass if you have completed Mysterious East and either have a translation manual with you or have completed Ak-Haranu's Students. Go to the throne room and try to open the doors where you will be stopped by an eastern diplomat named Kaigan: *Kaigan: I'm afraid no commoners can see the Heik... Ah, its you westerner! We were wondering when you'd arrive. *Player: Well I'm here now. *Kaigan: Well, you still can't go in. *Player: What? Why? *Kaigan: Only the Heika's most trusted advisers and allies are permitted to enter this chamber for fear of assassinations. *Player: ...Heika? *Kaigan: Ahh, that would mean "Emperor" in our language. *Player: Oh yea- hey wait a minute, I'm no assassin! *Kaigan: So you claim but we can never be too certain. Who knows what you westerners plan with the Yak-brained Barbarians? *Player: But... *Kaigan: Enough. You may see the Heika if you accomplish a task to prove your loyalty. *Player: Fair enough. *Kaigan: I have here 6 sealed envelopes. Deliver them to the six most important people in each of the major settlements and major cities in the east - Tokaji, Mikyo, Satezma, Assikai, Shikado and here in Ganpon. *Player: I only know the leader of Tokaji, but who leads the other places? *Kaigan: That you must discover for yourself. I must warm you, however, that should the seal be tampered with then you shall be exiled from this land. Do you accept? *Player: Very well, I shall deliver your letters. **No, I'd rather not. (Ends Conversation) *Kaigan: Excellent. Return when the job is done. Tokaji's Honour The first envelope is addressed to whoever leads the city of Tokaji, a man you met in Mysterious East - Master Daitoku. Go to the Ko-Garan temple and speak to the master: *Player: Sensei-Siru. *Master Daitoku: Ah, player. It is good to be seeing you here. *Player: I bring word from the Heika. *Master Daitoku: Let's hear it then. *hand the envelope to Master Daitoku *Master Daitoku: I see. Well, I suppose I'd better oblige considering what you've done. *Player: Hey? What does the letter say? *Master Daitoku: It's a request for proof that you mean no harm to the Heika. *Player: Of course I don't mean any harm! *Master Daitoku: Good. Take this statue to show you have the support of Tokaji. *Player: Thank you, Sensei-Siru. Take the gift that Master Daitoku gives, a small statue, with you as proof of your delivery. Master Daitoku will only give the statue if you've completed Supply and Demand and Sword of Tukani. Mikyo's Pride The next envelope is to be delivered to the leader of the community of Mikyo. Go north to the village and into the town hall to speak to Hanyzen: *Player: Hi, Hayzen-silkstre! I have a letter from the Hekia for you. *Hanyzen: Let's take a look, shall we? *hand the envelope to Hanyzen *Hanyzen: Well, I shall have to speak to Mion/Rika (after Final Destination) of the Silksong Guild. I shall go and fetch her. Mind you wait, Player-nistu? *leaves for the Guild and returns with Mion/Rika *Mion/Rika: So you seek our blessing for the Hekia's court, Player-katsu? *Player: That I do. *Mion/Rika: I don't see why not, you did passed our trials, (only after Final Destination) and helped us keep Lucien at bay, but why should we care for the affairs of Ganpon? Do they aid us in our troubles? At this point there will be multiple dialogue options but the ones below should be chosen for the correct effect. The others will cause you to fail and have to start the persuasion again: *Player: With your help, I can forge an alliance between you and the Hekia that will help you both? *Mion/Rika: What aid could this distant Hekia offer us? *Player: He can lead armies against your enemies and provide money for building. *Mion/Rika: Do you think us incapable, then? *Player: Not at all. You are a strong people but you could be stronger still - the envy of the east. (If you have completed Final Destination) What are you kidding me? Who would have the guts to go against a power hungry Mahjarrat for your age, Rika-kimiho? You would be a fantastic help to the Hekia! *Mion/Rika: Envy of the east, eh? That sounds good. You have our approval, Player-kastu so take this ribbon. *Player: Thank you Mion-silkstre/Rika-kimiho. Satzema's Troubles The third envelope is addressed to the mountain village of Satezma. Go to the central hut and speak to the tribal elder, Chori: *Chori: A westerner? Here? What a surprise this is. *Player: I bring word from the Hekia. *hand the envelope to Chori *Chori: His Excellency wishes for our opinion? I have none yet - you must forge one for me westerner. *Player: How should I do that? *Chori: There is much work that must be done around the village. Speak to the people - see what must be done. Three tasks need to be done to gain the approval of Chori. There are three villagers who require help - Kishu, Coyah and Gebin. These tasks may be done in any order. Kishu can be found in the north of the village by the crumbling wall, which he wants repaired: *Kishu: So, the westerner wants to help. *Player: What needs to be done? *Kishu: As you can see, the palisade is not in the best shape. It needs repair quickly but bamboo is rare in the snow. *Player: So I must collect some? *Kishu: Well done. Get enough bamboo to fix the palisade then come back here and mend it! Th easiest place top get bamboo stalks is in the Bamboo Forest. The palisade is broken in three places and each break requires three stalks so fifteen must be cut down (alternatively, they could be bought from the Grand Exchange/Ko-Hanro). Return with fifteen bamboo stalks and a hammer to the palisade and mend the fence, which requires 62 Construction. Then go back to Kishu: *Kishu: A fine job westerner. Return if you have any more stalks and I shall reward you for them. Coyah is the village medicine woman, who uses herbs and potions to cure the sick. She can be found in her hut in the north: *Player: Do you require assistance? *Coyah: Westerner! About time someone showed up. Tell me, do you have any skill with herbs? *Player: You could say that. *Coyah: Good. I have some patients here with some quite serious illnesses. You must collect a herb from the mountains and bring it to me. Then we must make a potion before it is too late. Head up a narrow ledge in the mountains to the north of the village. This requires 67 Agility and the spiked boots from Desert Treasure otherwise you will fall off and be hit for between 200 and 500 life points damage. The herbs, simply called Mountain Herb is hard to find as it is buried beneath snow. Once found, return to Coyah's hut and take the vial and Grimy avantoe from the table, use the vial on the pool in the corner of the hut, clean the avantoe and finally mix both ingredients in the vial to make a Mountain Brew potion. Then talk to Coyah: *Player: I have the potion! *Coyah: Let us hope it is not too late... A cutscene will play of the potion being given to each of the three patients. The first two will be healed and will sit up. The final patient will not be cured. *Coyah: We were too late. Only the gods can help them now. Go to the patient and chose the option to 'Kneel' and then the option 'Pray'. With 62 Prayer, the patient will slowly begin to wake up in a glowing aura. Coyah will walk over and talk to you: *Coyah: That...was...how did you do that? *Player: The power of faith. *Coyah: Kiritsu-siru, I owe you once more... Many praises to you. *Player: And to Saradomin/Zamorak/Guthix/Bandos/Armadyl/Seren/Zaros-siru (the player can choose any god with no impact) *Coyah: Thank you westerner. You have my support. The final task is to help the old shepherd Gebin with his sheep in the west of the village.